Crimson Web
by Darkness593
Summary: If you would like a Spider OC to team up with your own character, here's one for you to use if you're interested. Non-OC characters are owned by MARVEL.


**The only purpose of this One-Shot is to introduce a Spider OC for others to use in their Marvel stories so their OC's aren't... I wanna say lonely, but I don't think that's right... meh, it'll come to me.**

 **An important note is that this is a fresh startfor my Spider, NOT an origin. He's essentially been at it since he was thirteen and is currently nineteen. I'll just go into a brief description of him before starting.**

 **Name:** **Crimson Web**

 **Alias:** **Chris Blake**

 **Hair/Eye Colour:** **Brown/Brown**

 **Home:** **Edmonton, AB, Canada**

 **Source of Powers:** **Magical Spider Bite**

 **Source of Webbing:** **Organic**

 **Unique Abilities:** **In place of a Spider Sense, he possesses Temporal Displacement(Mnaipulation would imply he had control over it) which slows time to 1/60 it's natural flow(One second for us is one minute for him), however, it only triggers when he's in danger.**

 **Speed/Strength:** **Outside of his Temporal Displacement, he is one of the slower Spiders, his top speed being that of your average S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. In turn, he is one of the strongest Spiders, capable of lifting an armored truck easily with one hand(and backhanding a Goddess in the face with it, but that's a story for another author). His strength is directly tied to the magic flowing through his veins, so the more he trains with it, the stronger he becomes.**

 **But that's all for the bio, you'll learn more about him as you read.**

 **...**

Christopher Jason Blake sat shackled to a table in an interrogation room, the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia taking up more than half of the wall to his right. His brown hair was unkempt, as if he had just climbed out of bed, but that seemed to add value to his battle worn face. His brown eyes conveyed a youth his features hid, as well as a sense of annoyance at how long he had been in this room. As for why he was in it, he felt that crashing a Kree fighter and wearing a Kree soldier's uniform might have had something to do with it. He hung his head and sighed at how crazy his situation must have seemed. He looked back when the door opened and saw a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents escorting a girl with long red hair into the room. Her suit was mostly green, with black and white areas. What really caught Chris's attention was the X-Men "X" on her belt. It was then that it clicked for him.

"I thought you went by Phoenix these days?" Chris asked before she sat down.

"You're thinking about the older me," Jean Grey responded, noticing Chris's confused face, "it's a long story, and I'm the one who's supposed to be asking questions here."

"Jeez," Chris slammed his hands on the table, causing the agents to train their weapons on him, "fourteen interrogations and they choose _now_ to bring in a telepath to make sure I'm telling the truth." He sighed out of boredom, "Alright, do what you have to, my minds an open book, under one condition."

"And what might that be?" Jean asked.

"Anything and everything regarding Frenzy stays between us."

"You have my word," Jean closed her eyes and began probing his mind, reciting the information as she got it, "Christopher Jason Blake... nineteen years old... lived in the Clareview area of Edmonton, Alberta in Canada... a bunch of memories of him and his sister at the Galaxyland amusement park in West Edmonton Mall... Bitten by a magical spider at the age of thirteen... bonded to," she opened an eye to make sure she had his permission to mention this one, and received a nod, allowing her to continue, "the Symbiote, Frenzy, two months later, becoming Crimson Web... discovered a new Day Walker with Blade by removing the mask of her protective suit while in direct sunlight... finding a secret cloning facility who's scientists worship the Miles Warren like a cult... Unleashing Frenzy on the Skrulls when the Kree-Skrull War came to Earth... Leaving with the Guardians of the Galaxy for a four year expedition in space..." She opened her eye to make sure the topic was safe to talk about, receiving a nod, "Losing Frenzy and being drafted into the Kree army at the end of the second year..." Jean gasped, "You've come to warn the Fantastic Four that the Super Skrull is coming back!"

"Thank you!" Chris stood up, causing the agents to come closer, bringing their weapons into his personal space, but he ignored them, "Finally, someone's listening!"

"Quick," Jean turned to the agent closest to the door, "send someone to the Baxter Building to warn them right nooooow." The last word slowed down considerably and Chris knew exactly why.

"Where's it coming from?" Chris asked looking around.

Nobody moved a muscle, they couldn't. Time had slowed to a considerable crawl, which meant something was about to happen. There were no distortions in the walls, no breeze, which was usually his first clue to an impending shock wave. It wasn't coming from the side, so he looked down and noticed the yellow sparks circling around him.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed as the ground within the sparks opened up and he fell through.

Time returned to it's normal pace the instant he hit the floor of the new room.

"Sorry," A voice he didn't recognize said as his shackled were unlocked, "I need to borrow him. You can have your furniture back."

Chris opened his eyes in time to see the chair and table float back up through the hole before it closed. he looked over to his "liberator" and saw that it was none other than Doctor Strange. He looked around and noticed that he was in the Sanctum Sanctorum. He then spotted something on a nearby table, something that belonged to him.

"Where'd you get that," Chris asked, showing no appreciation, "It was in the-"

"Kree fighter," Strange cut him off, "Getting it was no trouble. You made it yourself, didn't you? I must say, you really know how to use your colors. The red and maroon accent the black fairly well. And the grey on the chest-"

"It's black." Chris corrected him, "I know it looks grey, but it's not. I know because I used the last of the black dye on it."

"Right, well, this web scarf," Strange picked up the silk article, "you had one like it with the Symbiote, didn't you?"

"Why am I here?" Chris cut to the chase.

Strange sighed and placed the article back down.

"Do you remember the cloning facilities you found five years ago?"

"Hard to forget. They took some of my blood."

"And a bit of Frenzy with it." Strange's words brought him Chris's undivided attention, "They made something out of it, half Frenzy, half you. It escaped and found it's way here." Strange signaled for someone to enter the room. Strange's assistant, Wong, complied, followed by a five year old girl with red and black hair and red eyes, "We thought it would be best if you named her, so we waited for you to return."

Chris stared at the girl. For every bit of himself he saw in her, he saw a bit of Frenzy as well. Was it safe to consider her a clone? Or was she something else? Chris swallowed back a sob he didn't even know was trying to break out and approached the girl, crouching in front of her.

"Do you... know who I am?" Chris asked. The girl nodded, "Do you know who you came from?" He received another nod, "I might be wrong, but I think I'm your dad." The girl just stared at him, understanding, but still unsure what to make of him, "Your mom, her name was Frenzy. It's a bit unorthodox, but I think that the only fitting name for her child would be Temper. Would you mind having that name?"

The girl looked him in the eyes and just stared, unblinking, at him.

"Mama's dead, isn't she?" The girl asked bluntly.

"Yes," Chris replied honestly, "It was a painful time for me."

"Temper's a good name. I'll use it for mama."

Chris nodded in understanding. It would take time for him to become family with this girl, despite their relation. He stood up and walked over to his new costume. Strange willed a shelf over so he could change behind it.

"She's not the only reason I'm here, is she?" Chris asked.

"There's magic running through your veins," Strange explained. "I'd like to help you to understand it. I'll offer you room and board for it, in exchange for you becoming my apprentice of course. After all, I can't go teaching just anyone the Mystic Arts."

"An interesting proposition," Chris walked out, putting his mask on, "But I've been gone for four years, not to mention I've only been to New York once before, so I don't know the layout very well. Give me the night to get used to it and I'll have your answer in the morning."

"Of course. The world should know that Crimson Web is back."

Crimson Web walked past Strange and knelt by temper. She seemed to be in awe, as if acknowledging the hero as her father rather than the man beneath.

"I'll be back soon," Crimson told her.

He got up and left the room, making his way out of the Sanctum. As soon as he got outside, he slung his way to the rooftops, getting his first whiff of Earth air since he got back.

"So the rumors are true," A female voice made Crimson jump, "You were in that ship S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up."

Crimson looked over and immediately recognized the platinum hair and red eyes on the woman who stood before him.

"You!" Crimson took a fighting stance he picked up in the Kree-Skrull War.

"Calm down. I take it Strange didn't tell you?" When Crimson didn't budge, she just chuckled, "Strange want's me to train your physical body so he can focus on what's inside of you. I'm on your side now, Blade can vouch for me."

Crimson considered her words for the better part of a minute before easing up. She eyed his new suit and gave him an approving nod.

"Tell me," She approached him, "Do you even know my name?" Crimson shook his head, "I thought not. Well, Since you probably don't trust me enough to give me your name, you can call me Solar Blood."

"Solar Blood?" Crimson snickered.

"Oh, like Crimson Web is any better." She huffed, "Regardless, I'm happy to be doing this. You intrigue me in a lot of ways. more than any other Spider, and believe me, I've met a lot of Spiders while you were out in space."

The two just looked at each other for a few moments. The sun was setting in the distance, giving the Day Walker somewhat of an ethereal glow. Solar Blood approached Crimson, looking him over more closely. She placed her hand on his chest when she reached him.

"Seems as though you've grown into a man these past few years. i used to be able to look down on you," she looked up at his masked face, "now look at us."

"Are you flirting?" Crimson asked.

"What if I am?"

"Well," Crimson grabbed her and pulled her closer so their faces were a fraction of an inch apart, "I guess I'll have to accept Strange's offer and see where this goes.

 **...**

 **Now that you have his introduction to Crimson Web, feel free to use him in your stories. But if you do, please let me know.**


End file.
